Paradoks
by shota hunterz
Summary: Sekelebat kenangan lama yang kembali berputar saat Eren sakit. Drabble with Levi X Eren.


" – Kau manusia terkontradiksi yang pernah ku kenal, nak"

 **.**

 **Paradoks**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Levi Ackerman X Eren Yaegar**

 **.**

 **"Saya tak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fiksi ini** **.** **"**

 **.**

 **Warn! AU, Yaoi, hvmv, typo, (kemungkinan) perubahan peran character demi kelangsungan cerita, judul tidak singkron dengan isi.**

 **.**

 **「** **Drabble** **」**

 **.**

"Demam. Suhu tubuhmu 39 derajat celcius nak, tidurlah. Kau pasti kelelahan tadi siang. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Termometer digital dicabut dari mulut Eren saat bunyi ' _beep_ ' terdengar dan menampilkan angka cukup tinggi untuk ukuran suhu tubuh normal manusia.

"Aku hanya bertanding – "

"Selain pertengkaran konyolmu dengan Kirschtein" Ujung termometer dilap setelah dicelupkan ke antiseptik cair yang selalu siap sedia di kediaman mereka. Levi adalah pria keras, maniak kebersihan. Segala sesuatu yang kotor adalah dosa baginya.

"Aku sedikit... kehujanan tadi sore" Eren gugup, ia menggigit selimut sebagai pelampiasan. Sebentar lagi Levi akan murka, kedut-kedut kekesalan mulai tercipta di dahinya.

"Hoo, alasanmu menolaku untuk menjemputmu, karena ingin bertanding adu jantan dengan Kirschtein begitu? Konyol"

"Bukan begitu, Sir. Dengarkan aku dulu. Kau baru saja tiba dari luar kota, dan Jean yang menantangku duluan! Aku tak mau kau kelelahan dan dikatai banci oleh Jean hanya karena tidak berani basah oleh air hujan!"

"Katakan padanya kalau kau sering main 'basah-basahan' denganku" mulut itu mengeluarkan kata ambigu kembali. Eren memutar bola mata, untuk urusan kata-kata kotor nan ambigu Levi memang juaranya. Eren pun sering diajari.

"Sir..." Ucapan Eren dipotong oleh punggung tangan Levi yang menyentuh keningnya tiba-tiba.

"Tidurlah! Akan kubangunkan saat makananmu sudah matang"

"Terimakasih, Sir"

"Hentikan panggilan kakumu itu bocah, kau itu tunanganku"

Eren tersipu, ia memandang punggung itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Dia memang bisa diandalkan, segala yang ia butuhkan ada padanya. Bukan mengada-ada tapi memang benar adanya.

Saat Eren merasa gelisah, Levi memandang dengan pandangan teduh, saat ia marah tanpa alasan Levi mengimbangi dengan kalimat menyenangkan, saat ia merasa jatuh, Levi berdiri disampingnya, mengulurkan tangan dan membuatnya bangun. Saat ia merasa sendiri, Levi akan tersenyum setipis kertas yang menghangatkan hati Eren. Dia sempurna untuknya, bukan hiperbola.

 **.**

" **Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu"**

" **Kau pikir aku mau di tumpangi bocah ingusan sepertimu?" Genggaman tangan kecil itu dipererat. Bocah bermata hijau menolak saat tangannya sendiri terulur dan menggenggamnya meminta perlindungan. Pun Levi, ucapannya kontradiksi dengan sikapnya.**

 **.**

" **Aku tidak memintamu untuk membabu dirumahku, nak. Asal kau tahu saja, standar kebersihanmu jauh dibawahku. Kau membuatku bekerja dua kali!"**

" **Aku tak mau berhutang budi padamu, Sir. Karena aku tak punya uang, setidaknya biarkan aku membayarnya dengan tenaga"**

" **Jangan berkata seolah aku lintah darat. Hentikan kegiatan bersih-bersihmu yang sia-sia itu, cepat belajar! Kau harus mengikuti ujian masuk SMA, bulan depan. Jika kau merasa berhutang padaku, bangkitlah, jangan terpuruk oleh keadaan. Buatlah orangtuamu tersenyum di surga"**

 **.**

" **SIR... SIR LEVI... AKU LOLOS SELEKSI MASUK SMA!"**

" **Oooh, wajahmu kegirangan sekali nak, selamat kalau begitu"**

" **Tentu saja! Aku bekerja keras untuk ini"**

" **Kau mau hadiah apa dariku?"**

" **Hah? Tidak tidak tidak, aku tak mau meminta apapun darimu, sungguh"**

" **Baiklah kalau begitu, aku yang minta hadiah"**

" **Sir – "**

" **Berhenti memanggilku Sir, dan jangan ganggu aku saat sedang menyusun skripsi bocah sial!"**

" **Hahahahaha, kukira kau meminta apa. Baiklah, akuu akan memanggilmu Levi-** _ **san**_ **"**

" **Levi! Oh iya nak, luangkan waktumu hari minggu ini. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan kue di toko milik Petra" Eren tersenyum lebar diambang pintu kamar Levi, tak kuasa untuk menghamburkan pelukan kepada wali satu-satunya kini. Kursi berdecit saat leher Levi dipeluk – nyaris dicekik dari belakang.**

" **Terimakasih, Sir – maksudku, Levi. Aku sangat senang..." Teriakan khas bocah menusuk-nusuk telinganya.**

" **Ugh, hentikan nak. Aku tahu kau senang, tapi berhenti mencekikku dan...**

 **Jangan ganggu skripsiku!"**

 **.**

" **Levi, aku memakai dapur tadi malam"**

" **Menghancurkannya? Siapkan kuda-kudamu, kau akan ku hajar malam ini"**

" **Tidak-tidak, aku hanya penasaran dengan resep coklat buatan tangan yang diberi Armin. Kebetulan kita mempunyai semua bahannya. Apa salahnya mengasah kemampuan?"**

 **Levi melirik dari balik komputer portabelnya, membenarkan letak kacamata dan melihat bocah Yaegar berdiri kikuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya. Wajahnya tersipu-sipu tanpa berani menatap lurus pada Levi.**

" **Apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik punggungmu?"**

" **Ha.. hah? Bu-bukan apa-apa, aku tak menyembunyikan apapun** _ **kok**_ **"**

" **Baiklah, pergi dari sana dan jangan mengangguku"**

" **Sir - maksudku Levi, aku..."**

 **Levi malas menjawab, ketukan jarinya di papan ketik kembali terdengar. Eren merasa diabaikan dan karenanya ia kesal.**

" **Levi..."**

" **Levi! Dengarkan aku saat aku berbicara"**

" **Levi bodoh, aku membencimu!"**

 **Levi baru mendongak, mengalihkan pandangan saat dikatai bodoh, ia sudah siap sepenuh hati untuk menhajar bocah sial itu. Saat sebuah kotak berpita merah muda melayang dan tepat mengenai keningnya, Eren sudah tak ada ditempat asalnya, ambang pintu.**

 **Kotak biru berpita merah muda itu menarik atensi jelaga hitam yang terbingkai dalam kacamata bening.**

 **Coklat.**

 **Levi tersenyum dan mencicipi isinya,**

" **Dasar bocah"**

 **Levi melirik kalender digital di layar komputer, ah tanggal 14 Februari ya?**

 **.**

" **Aku ingin masuk Fakultas kedokteran, tolong ajari aku!"**

" **Aku menyukaimu, tolong jadi kekasihku!"**

" **HAAAAAAAAAAHHH?"**

 **.**

 **Eren berlari dan menerjang Levi saat Levi baru saja tiba dan membuka sepatunya, matanya sembab dan masih basah habis menangis.**

" **Sir.. sir.. maksudku, Levi.. aku.. aku.. huwaaaaa"**

" **Kau jatuh dan kepalamu terbentur?"**

" **Bukaaan! Tentu saja bukan, aku.. aku"**

" **Bicara yang jelas nak, kau minta kucium?"**

" **Tidak juga, dasar mesum. Aku..."**

" **Kau?"**

" **AKU LOLOS MASUK FAKULTAS KEDOKTERAN UNIVERSITAS SHIGANSHINA. HUWAAA"**

" **Baiklah nak, selamat atas keberhasilanmu. Kita akan segera melaksanakan pesta pertunangan kalau begitu. ingat janjimu?"**

" **Eum!" Eren mengangguk "Tentu saja! Sebagai lelaki aku harus menepati janjiku"**

" **Aku mencintaimu, Eren"**

" **Tapi aku tidak" Bibir Levi dikecup sebentar, kemudian anak itu berlari dan tertawa-tawa.**

" – **Kau manusia terkontradiksi yang pernah ku kenal, nak"**

 **.**

" **Pokoknya aku benci Jean Kirschtein!"**

" **Aku khawatir kau malah mencintainya"**

" **Aku? Jean? pffft... jangan bercanda"**

" **Kau juga membenciku bukan?"**

" **Hah? Tidak! Aku mencintamu"**

" **Baiklah, akan kuingat kata-katamu. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau berpaling dariku"**

" **Diam-diam, kau pencemburu ya Levi hahaha"**

" **Jangan konyol, cepat kerjakan tugasmu dan berhenti mengangguku!"**

 **.**

" **Levi.. aku takut" suara lirihan dari kamar yang gelap terdengar begitu menggema saat hari sudah lewat tengah malam, detakan jam dari ruang tengah terdengar mendominasi dan Levi sangat terkejut ketika ia masuk ke tempat tinggalnya. Ia mendapat pasien mendadak dan harus melakukan operasi, tanpa sempat memberi tahu Eren.**

" **Eren, kau dimana?" panik. Pria itu kelewat panik, apalagi saat gundukan tubuh Eren menggelung dengan selimut disudut kamar dekat lemari.**

" **Le..vi?"**

" **Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau kenapa?"**

" **Aku hanya... merasa ketakutan tanpa sebab, aku – "**

 **Sebuah pelukan protektif Levi berikan untuk Eren.**

" **Maafkan aku, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku berjanji"**

 **.**

" **Levi, ajari aku menyetir!"**

" **Tuan puteri tidak ada yang menyetir"**

" **Aku ini laki-laki!"**

 **.**

" **Levi, coba kau cicipi ini. Aku belajar membuat Pasta"**

" **Mengerikan nak, sungguh. Aku tak yakin akan bertahan setelah memakan ini"**

" **Seharusnya aku menaruh racun tikus sungguhan tadi"**

 **.**

" **Levi, lihat kembang apinya sangat indah"**

" **Kau lebih indah"**

 **.**

" **Levi.."**

" **levi..."**

" **Le... "**

" – vi?"

Perlahan matanya membuka, sosok lelaki berbadan kecil yang tengah berdiri membawa nampan berisi mangkuk pertama kali ia tangkap. Tanpa ekspresi punggung tangan itu kembali menyentuh kening Eren.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan, nak? Memimpikanku?"

Eren tersipu, tebakan Levi benar sepenuhnya. Sebenarnya itu bukan mimpi, hanya sekelebat kenangan kebersamaan mereka. dari insiden kecelakaan yang menewaskan orang tuanya, lima tahun lalu. Lalu wasiat Grisha Yaegar disaat-saat terakhir pada murid kesayangannya untuk menjaga putra semata wayangnya. Kebahagiaan, kesedihan, kenangan yang mereka alami lima tahun terakhir hingga kini Levi resmi menjadi tunangannya.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak"

Asap mengepul dari atas mangkuk berisi bubur yang Levi bawa, menggelitik selera Eren untuk segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan melahapnya. Sendok diulurkan, dan Eren masih telat menyadari fakta kalau Levi sedang menyuapinya.

"Aku mendengar kau memanggilku tadi"

Bubur dikunyah. Rasa racikan dari sayur-sayuran dan nasi bersatu di lidah Eren. Lezat sekali.

"Hah? Apa? Itu hanya halusinasimu saja. Kau terlalu merindukanku"

"Sepertinya iya. Tidak melihatmu selama tiga hari membuatku nyaris gila"

"Gila saja betulan!"

"Kau ingin suamimu kelak adalah orang gila?"

"Kau belum menikahiku"

"Kau mau ku nikahi sekarang?"

"Berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak, aku ingin menjadi Dokter hebat terlebih dahulu"

"Kau cukup ambisius, kukira kau pemalas. Nah, habiskan sendok terakhirmu. Setelah ini minum tablet Asetosal, hanya itu satu-satunya persediaan antipiretik yang kita punya."

Levi berjalan ke dapur membawa mangkuk kosong, Eren meraih obat dan meminumnya dengan segelas air putih yang sudah disiapkan.

"Pahit"

"Padahal seks adalah cara terbaik untuk meredakan demam" Levi menutup pintu kamar dan berbaring disamping Eren, kegiatannya diluar kota tiga hari terakhir ini sungguh melelahkan. Apalagi tidak bertemu dengan sumber semangatnya.

"Bukan meredakan, hanya substitusi. Dasar mesum!"

"Hanya demam tak masalah bagiku"

Eren kembali tertidur dan selimut ditarik tinggi-tinggi menutupi leher oleh Levi, sebuah tangan terasa melingkari pinggang Eren dan kecupan di helai-helai surai coklatnya terasa hangat.

"Aku bukan penganut paham anak akhir zaman, Sir. Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan melakukan seks pra-nikah"

"Begitulah kekasihku, kau memang anak Tuhan yang baik"

"Aku hanya ingin hal itu menjadi krusial, dan aku hanya ingin merasa..."

"Hmm?" Levi menatap dalam-dalam pada manik hijau bergradasi emas saat lampu kamar menempa sinar zamrud hijau milik Eren.

" – Berharga"

Bibir beraroma menthol khas perokok mengecup bibir merah muda milik Eren, tanpa nafsu dan hanya menyampaikan perasaannya. Sebagai balasan, Eren memejamkan mata dan memeluk pria itu.

"Kau sangat berharga bagiku"

"Jangan menggombal, aku tak butuh"

"Aku ini Dokter bukan Sastrawan. Pemegang teguh asas ilmu pasti"

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 10 malam lewat empat belas menit saat Eren benar-benar terlelap dan mendengkur halus dipelukan Levi malam itu. saklar lampu ditekan dan kamar menjadi gelap total. Sebuah kecupan selamat tidur di kening Eren ia ucapkan sebagai salam sebelum tidur.

Betapa bocah dihadapannya ini sangat berharga baginya. Sikap kontradiksi dan sulit dimengerti menjadi daya tarik, mecintai dalam gengsi, ambisius dan melindungi. Gila. Semua milik Eren membuat Levi gila. Ia bisa jatuh cinta berkali-kali hanya karena senyumannya. Bahagia karena tawanya. Marah karena tak bisa melindunginya, sedih melihatnya menderita, dan mabuk karena kecupannya.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku, Eren"

 **End**

 **.**

 **A/N : APAA INIIIII ;_; /kemudiangelindingan/ saya tiba-tiba dapat inspirasi setelah melihat kata 'paradoks' yang saya temukan di KBBI digital adik saya (tanpa sengaja) padahal ff ini bener-bener hampa dari kata paradoks dan jauh dari deskripsi kontradiksi lol *ketawa nista***

 **Sumpah yha nulis karakter levi itu susah. PAKE BANGET. Tapi saya tetep maksa, meskipun hasilnya begini adanya dan Cuma 1500 word-an hahahahaha. Untuk penjelasan seks sebagai salah satu sarana substitusi demam, itu saya pernah baca di salah satu artikel di internet ( lupa webnya apa) kalau salah, silakan diingatkan ehehehe. Saya nulis sambil dengerin lagu-lagu Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. Tau kan? Itu band yang lagunya isinya aaaa ooooo(?) alias screamo semua. Tau kan Minami? Suara scream dia melelehkan hati dan melumpuhkan otak. Saya jatuh cinta sama suaranya hahahahahaha. Terimakasih yang sudah mauu baca.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Shota hunterz :D**


End file.
